Morenatsu: Another Summer -Revisited-
by redderton
Summary: A rewrite of one of my previously unfinished works. Hiroyuki Nishimura is once again traveling to his hometown of Minasato for the summer to visit friends, and his boyfriend Torahiko. However with the fear that school and work will separate his friends, and with a new addition to the gang from across the globe what lies in store this vacation?


Preface

This work is primarily being done for myself as proof that I have grown as a writer though additional reasons are present but will not be listed. This is a rewrite of an old fanfiction piece I had created back before progressing through some years of University and developing a better taste for writing as a whole, and reading through it I feel only regret at what should have been done, but unlike many I am taking the steps to see my regret through. Changes will be made particularly to the character I insert due to how I have grown since then. Distancing myself from this character enough that I feel I can write them as such rather than a wish fulfillment insert.

The following is a story that takes place the following summer in the town of Minasato where the last summer lead to the reuniting of Hiroyuki and his friends as well as the relationship between him and Torahiko. Though unknown to the human another beastman has joined his little group from across the globe for reasons not fully known by everyone. Regardless this is a tale of another summer of connecting with his old friends and sharing in whatever events may unfold.

This story may extend further into sexual and adult themes (as far as allowed within the site's content ratings) mainly including but not limited to: Sex and consumption of alcohol, with additional warnings being noted before each chapter for those less inclined towards certain subject matter. All characters depicted within sexual themes are of eighteen years of age or above.

-Morenatsu: Another Summer-

-August 1st-

-Return to Minasato-

The hum of the bus' engine acted as the background to my day dreaming. Several hours have passed by since I left Osaka on my trip back to my old hometown again this summer. It's hard to believe it's been a whole year since I last visited on a whim after getting a letter from Torahiko. Little did I expect to meet all my old friends all grown up five years after leaving, and of course finding myself falling for my old childhood friend.

That summer was the day that changed everything. That summer helped me go full force into my studies and before I knew it I was on my way to graduating and going through exams to get into college. It was one hell of a roller coaster for sure but I'll finally get to relax for a whole month without worry. Just me, my friends, and my boyfriend for all of August yet again.

Though I can only wonder how long it will last. Many of us are either graduates or about to graduate. I know Tatsu-nii and Torahiko are planning on running their family businesses, and Shun might want to stay in his family home, but apart from them just where is everyone going to go? We can't all stay in Minasato forever. I only just reconnected with everyone a year ago and already it feels like they're already going to be taken away.

"Next stop, Minasato."

The announcement over the intercom shook me from my thoughts as I reached for the button to signal that this is my stop. Sure enough the familiar stop came into view as I walked off the bus and took in a deep breath of that fresh air. I never could forget this place, not after how much happened last summer. Not if I tried in a million years could I forget Torahiko confessing his feelings for me, and the time we shared after that until my inevitable return to Osaka.

This bus stop was where the most memorable summer I've ever had started.

Yet it's empty.

 **Hiroyuki:** "Torahiko? I know you're here."

Nothing. He might end up leaping out of the same bush like last summer. A quick check reveals nothing behind any of the foliage. No one is sitting in the shack either. I'm starting to think no one showed up to welcome me.

Sadly I begin to walk down the path to my grandparents home. Here I was thinking my return would be something everyone would want to be here for this time.

"Welcome Back, Hiroyuki!"

Suddenly out came a horde of beastmen from behind the shack all smiling as I leapt back in surprise.

 **Hiroyuki:** "W-WOAH!"

Here they all are just like before. Some of them seem to have changed too though it seems the group is a little bigger than before.

 **Shin:** "Fufufu, for how childish it was to hide I suppose it was worth it to see that face."

 **Juuichi:** "Hopefully that's the last time we'll do that too. There were way too many of us."

 **Hiroyuki:** "..."  
"Torahiko had you all do this didn't he?"

My gaze was brought to the large tiger beastman. This time last year he was just a friend, but this summer he's something far more important to me. Our eyes met and all at once I knew I was truly home again.

 **Torahiko:** "I'm glad to see you back again!"

The large tigerman pulled me in for one of his hugs, unfortunately of all the things to change his strength wasn't one of them. He's crushing me again though part of me was happy to just die then and there wrapped in his embrace, but that was only a little part of me.

 **Hiroyuki:** "T-Tora. C-Can't. Can't b-breathe!"

As quickly as I was trapped I was released from my furry prison. Able to take in fresh air as I looked around at my friends. Of course I noticed right away that someone new was among them when the group was bigger since last summer. Though I was preoccupied with everyone else before I did pause when I looked at him now.

 **?:** "Oh um. H-Hiya there."

Standing in front of me was another beastman for sure, but he looked rather strange. His appearance was all over the place from fennic fox ears, to dragon horns, a feline face, a slim body, and a long fur covered tail. His hair was long and white to make the burnt orange of his fur stand out. His eyes were a soft blue at least from what I could see after he adjusted his glasses on his face. Just looking at him I knew he had to be as tall as me, maybe no less than five centimeters shorter than me if I had to guess.

His voice was soft among the group but I was quick to pick it out as I shook his hand.

 **Hiroyuki:** "Well hey there. I'm Hiroyuki Nishimura. You must be new to town I don't think I've seen you before."

Slowly his mouth begins to move as he seems to take a lot longer than normal to speak.

 **?:** "Oh. Yes. My name is Jay Ivory. This is actually my first summer here."

 **Hiroyuki:** "Jay, huh? The way you speak sounds off. Are you a foreigner?"

Immediately the rest of the group take the conversation.

 **Torahiko:** "Oh yeah. He actually moved in sometime at the start of winter. Before that I think he visited us not too long after you went back to Osaka."  
"Told me he was on some trip to find a calm, rural area to settle down in, and sure enough come Winter I saw him again."

 **Shin:** "Had to help him with his Japanese, even though he's found work as a translator for books and media he somehow still struggles with speaking."  
"You'll notice how long it takes him to reply. Trust me I helped him shorten that time immensely."

 **Konosuke:** "He's always running off to the city every other week too. Says it's to hand in whatever manuscripts cannot be sent by mail."  
"Would it kill him to take me along sometime? He spends all day there and doesn't bring back anything but groceries or more work."

 **Jay:** "I came here from the cities in Canada mainly to reduce the stress of city life, and personal issues that ended up happening."  
"I'm still trying to get the hang of everything and stay on my best behavior so I could end up staying here. It's a new start for me and I'm determined to get it right."

I just stood still taking in the new addition to our group before I gave a smile.

 **Hiroyuki:** "Well it's good to meet you. Say if you don't mind me asking you just what are you?"

Looking down at himself Jay gave a face as though he finally remembered something very important.

 **Jay:** "Right. You don't have many chimeras in Japan from what I've seen."

 **Hiroyuki:** "Chimeras? I think I've heard of them before. Something like a combination of different beastmen genes to make one person. Like a genetic soup."

 **Jay:** "Don't call me soup. But yes that's basically it. I knew a few others like me back in my old home city. Though if you don't mind just try to treat me like a normal beastman, okay? I won't go into details but there's a reason my only friends were chimeras too."

With a loud cough everyone's attention turned to Torahiko who was standing there patiently. He knew he lead the group at this moment given all the beastmen were crowding around his boyfriend.

 **Torahiko:** "I think we can save the questions about the chimera for later. Hiroyuki is here for a whole month he has all the time he can get to ask questions."  
"Not to mention we have our reservation that we can't shirk on."

I stood with my eyes wide open as I looked over the group.

 **Hiroyuki:** "You didn't. You reserved Raimon again? That must have cost you all a lot just to welcome me again! I don't know what to say."

 **Jay:** "I'd say yes. I've heard a lot about you and everyone has been so excited to see you come back. Seems only fair you accept their generosity."

 **Tatsuki:** "'Our generosity' you helped too, Jay. Actually none of us even asked you for it. You just insisted on helping us."

 **Jay:** "Well why not? You all seemed excited and I wanted to help too. Plus thanks to that Nishimura and I have met and can be friends!"

The chimera's tail was gently swaying behind him as he smiled. Someone who didn't even know me paid to reserve Raimon again just because my friends wanted to do it too. Maybe I'll consider finding some way to repay him.

 **Torahiko:** "Like I said we need to make sure we make it. You all go on ahead. I'm walking Hiroyuki home first."

With that everyone departed as I walked along with Torahiko. The pathway was long of course giving us plenty of time to enjoy the fact that we're together again. Though once we knew the others couldn't see us we both turned to each other and our lips connected.

Ah. This is what I missed the most. Minasato could have disappeared right under our feet, but right now all I cared about was that I could feel his arms around me again pulling me close.

 **Torahiko:** "I missed you."  
"The whole town felt so lifeless without you around this past year. All I could think about was 'Is he thinking of me?' 'Will we get to see each other soon?''What if something happens and I never see him again?'"

I didn't answer. All I did was press my lips to his and kiss him again as my hands rubbed along his chest. Judging by the exhale he gave I assumed he took that as my answer. I certainly was here, and I would never stop thinking of him.

 **Hiroyuki:** "Come on, Tiger boy. If we don't get to Raimon soon everyone is going to get the wrong idea."

 **Torahiko:** "What wrong idea? Like it's any secret the two of us are together at this point!"  
"I also asked you to stop calling me that!"

I couldn't help laughing as we walked along the pathway to my grandparent's home. The same building as last year too. I won't ever forget the memories I made here either. This was the town where it all truly started for me, and it's where it will all start again.

Letting me go with one last kiss Torahiko left me to unpack waving to me as he walked away. Without his arms around me I felt alone again.

* * *

 **Hiroyuki:** "I'm home!"

Immediately I am greeted by my grandparents. The two of them smiling as they saw me walk in through the door.

 **Grandma:** "Welcome home, dear. So nice to see you again. Are you planning on eating with us tonight?"

 **Hiroyuki:** "Not this time again. Seems my friends got Raimon all to ourselves again. I'll be sure to eat with you tomorrow night."

 **Grandpa:** "Well you better. I'm sure a lot has happened in a year and we want to know all about it now that you seem to want to visit every summer."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I unpacked in the same room from last year. Clothes in the drawer, fan which didn't work, my bag in the corner of the room. It was like I never even left. I smiled as I thought about it. About how one day I won't have to leave.

 **Hiroyuki:** "I'm off. Don't worry I'm sure we'll get to eat and talk a lot this summer."

 **Grandma:** "Farewell. We'll see you later tonight then."

Then I was off. Taking in the warm country air as I quickly walked my way to town. The shops lining the streets, the people and cars. Everything felt so familiar from last year. Even the red lanterns hanging from the restaurant as I walked to the entrance.

* * *

This was it. Once I walked in I'd start a new chapter. This time a new page of memories will be made this summer, and I won't forget a single one.

 **Pops:** "Welcome! Ah, Mr. Nishimura a pleasure again! Your friends are already in the tables at the back."

 **Hiroyuki:** "Ah. Thank you. Hopefully they haven't gotten too ahead of themselves."

Giving a polite nod I walk to see that everyone has taken their seats and are chatting among themselves. Upon noticing me Torahiko gently pat the seat next to him. Of course I needed no other signal as I sat down and looked over all the beastmen gathered around.

By the look of things Kyouji and Soutarou were talking about the soccer team and how Soutarou seems to be in line for team captain next year with Kyouji making the promise that he'd leave a space open on the soccer team in college for when Soutarou makes it in. The two seem to have changed the most over the year with Soutarou starting to look a lot more like his upperclassman now.

 **Kyouji:** "I know you'll do great. You've come a long way and now it's time to prove how far you've gotten since that second string underclassman you were last year."

 **Soutarou:** "I will! But I could never be like you, Senpai. I'll just have to be the best me I can be for the team."

Tatsu-nii oddly enough was joined at the bar by Jay. Given that Jay looked roughly the same age I worried Tatsu-nii would force the chimera to drink.

 **Hiroyuki:** "Hey. Aren't you all worried about Jay sitting with Tatsu-nii?"

 **Tatsuki:** "Hm? Oh! Gahaha, that's right you don't know!"  
"Jay here actually has enough dragon in him that he and I aren't under the same laws as you all. He's been a drinking buddy of mine since the spring."

 **Ja** y:"Y-Yeah. Since I've got a naturally high tolerance thanks to dragon in my genetics I've gotten to enjoy drinking here. Though I didn't need the different laws back in Canada."  
"I'm actually more dragon than anything else. My mom told me my dad was a dragon, but I never met him so I wouldn't know."

Chugging down a beer each the two at the bar seemed to be in decent spirits. If they've been drinking this long together I don't think I need to warn Jay about Tatsu-nii's drunken antics. Though what if the chimera acted the same way? I certainly hoped not as I continued to look around.

Juuichi sat with Shin both of them seeming to bide their time until the meal started. The two were oddly peaceful looking with how they sat almost like statues in patience.

 **Juuichi:** "They aren't going to hold back are they?"

 **Shin:** "I hope they do. Then again they know you can restrain them so I wouldn't be so sure."

 **Juuichi:** "If they keep this up I might just let it happen anyway. Getting tired of having to watch out for them."

Konosuke seems to be pestering Kouya about how the wolf apparently is working more in the city. The tanuki seems hell bent on finding his way out of the town on his own. If only he knew how good he had it, something that Kouya was struggling to get across.

 **Kouya:** "Listen it's not as easy as everyone says it is. You could very well enjoy what you do here just as much, but for me I'm forced to go to the city for work."

 **Konosuke:** "Do you hear yourself? The fact that there are more opportunities in the city only means I should go rather than just stick around here. Besides it's not like I can offer more than I already do to this town."

With a sigh Kouya turned his attention to Shun who was sitting there on his own drinking Oolong tea as he waited for everyone to start eating. Shun seems to have changed the most over the year. While he was still the shortest of the group he looked far more mature than when I saw him.

 **Kouya:** "Can you believe him? He dreams so big his head is in the clouds but he forgets where his feet are planted."

 **Shun** : "Hm? But what if there is something better for him in the city? I can stay here, and it will be sad if everyone does go away, but everyone should do what they want to."

With a big smile plastered on his face Shun seemed to almost speak to me. Is it okay to make people stay here for my benefit? Everyone has their own dreams and desires of course, and if they have to leave that's sad, but it would be worse to ask them all to give up on their dreams just to stay here.

 **Torahiko:** "Hey. What are you thinking about? If you zone out like that then you'll miss out on the meal!"  
"Speaking of which."

Torahiko stood up and coughed to grab everyone's attention. Everyone turned to look at him as he smiled.

 **Torahiko:** "Well once again we are all gathered together to welcome back our dear friend, Hiroyuki."  
"Another summer of fun, right? Why don't you say something too?"

Tch. Putting me on the spot again, huh? Little does he know that thanks to all the studying and the fact that I'm comfortable with everyone here I can show him what for. I slowly rise and smile to everyone, I'm about to get cold feet until I look at Torahiko as he sits down. Emboldened by both a desire to make him proud, and to get back at him for making me make another speech I take in a breath.

 **Hiroyuki:** "I'm so happy to be back. After last year I never doubted that I would be back again to visit. Everyone here has grown so much in the year and even our group has gotten bigger with Jay now here."  
"It may only be for another month, but I hope one day my summer visits won't happen when I settle in back here for good. For now, let's eat!"

Cheers come from everyone as I sit back down and all at once there is an attack on the food given to us. The sizzle of meat and vegetable are audible as I settle in close to Torahiko. Of course I didn't need to worry about making myself anything on the hotplate since with Torahiko around I'd never go hungry. I was surprised that Juuichi had yet to suplex him at all, though I'd assume it was because he's on his best behavior with me around

Even as I thought that Torahiko rested a few cooked pieces in front of me as I dug in.

 **Hiroyuki:** "Aw. Just gonna cook it? Not even going to feed it to me? Come on, tiger boy you can get more romantic than that."

 **Torahiko:** "Keep calling me that and you can cook your own meal, Hiroyuki. No one says I have to cook for you at all."

With his tongue out the tiger teased leaving me without his cooking. So he was going to play it like that, huh?

 **Hiroyuki:** "You cruel tiger. I come all this way to visit you and this is how you treat me?"

I speak with a dramatic tone in my voice as I look to Torahiko then towards Juuichi.

 **Juuichi:** "Don't look at me. I keep him in line, but I know not to step between two lovers."

You're no help. Giving in I decide to just take from my plate and eat. The taste was fantastic, though maybe I just thought that because I knew Torahiko cooked it.

From where I'm sitting the two beastmen at the bar are almost drowning themselves in drinks as they talk. Hard to believe someone far less big as Tatsu-nii was keeping up to the point where it was impressive.

 **Hiroyuki:** "Jay knows about Tatsuki's... condition, right?"  
"I mean are we going to have to pull him off the chimera soon?"

But as soon as I spoke Shin was quick to reply.

 **Shin:** "Just give it some time. You'll see."

Of course with a vague answer I couldn't help but feel a little cheated but none the less kept my focus split between the duo, and my boyfriend as I ate. Over time the seemingly shy chimera was soon laughing out loudly along with the dragon.

 **Jay:** "I keep telling you that you should come to Canada. Large amounts of lumber and carpenters there! Bring some of the west to Japan! Hehehe."

 **Tatsuki:** "I thought you said I was the first traditional carpenter you saw? You told me almost everything is automated where you lived? Would you make me into a machine there? Gahaha!"

I couldn't help but feel uneasy as they laughed and drank although it helped that I had Torahiko to talk to as well as everyone else to help keep my mind off it.

 **Shun:** "Are you going to come play games with me? Jay has been keeping me company as well so maybe he could join too!"

Conversations passed on.

 **Kyoji:** "So you've been studying hard since you got back? Don't forget to take a break every now and then though."

 **Juuichi:** "You're already more diligent about your homework than Torahiko so you shouldn't force yourself too hard as long as you make sure you study."

 **Torahiko:** "Hey! I'll have you know I'm keeping up in school and swimming! I have my body to show for it at least unlike someone he- GWHA!"

A swift blow to the head ended that conversation. First hit of the summer it seems. Yet the chatter continued on.

 **Shin:** "Jay is... interesting. He moved himself across the globe, got a job that he even asks me for help on from time to time, and yet whenever I ask what he's doing all this for he never says anything."  
"Maybe I could pry it from him if I withhold the next proofreading he asks me for."

The mischevious cat reminded me as I looked over to the drinking duo to find the chimera resting his head against Tatsu-nii's arm.

 **Jay:** "Ah. Tatsuki's scales feel so smooth and soooooft I could just. Just fall asleep on them~"

 **Torahiko:** "There's the limit. Soon they'll both be at it so keep an eye out for them. Last thing we need is an incident here."

Watch I did. I don't think I could have seen a bigger clash of drunken personalities as Jay continued to affectionately rub himself against the dragon while Tatsu-nii was slowly guiding a curious chimera's hand over his body.

 **Tatsuki:** "Gahaha, you always say that. My body is all yours to feel up though. In every way if you'd like. Get a good handful."

The hand was roaming way too close to those pants. I couldn't watch any further once he slipped the hand in as I heard two beastmen get up. Juuichi and Torahiko has no problem tearing the two apart as they got their hands on restraining the drunken dragonman. Kouya on the other hand ran to drag the rather distraught chimera over to the rest of us.

 **Jay:** "Hm? Ah! Nishimura I forgot this was all for you! I haven't even talked to you all that much yet. But I think you should be happy with all your friends already here.~"  
"I feel so haaaappy. I came here all alone and now I've already made so many friends!"

The chimera draws me into a hug. Ugh he stinks of booze for sure.

 **Jay:** "Your skin is even so soft! Not like Tatsuki's but it feels so strange and squishy. Is this what it's like without fur?"

Jay was suddenly rubbing his face against my neck as he let out a clear purring as I look to everyone hoping to get some information. When Torahiko walked in he pried the chimera away from me and sat between us. An act that Jay was only too happy to treat by burying his face into the tiger's arm.

 **Jay:** "Mmmf, Torahiko's fur is so soooft. I'm happy that such a soft guy was my first friend here."

 **Torahiko:** "..."  
"If Tatsu-nii is a lustful drunk, Jay here is affectionate. Far more tolerable to be around while he sobers up of course. If you enjoy being praised and hugged that is."

 **Kouya:** "Neither of them held back either. You can imagine if they didn't try to keep themselves in line when one of them is drinking the situation could get far worse."  
"Though if you ask me I much prefer being around Jay. That much I think we can all agree on."

 **Soutarou:** "When Mr. Midorya gets drunk he'd try to strip you unless he's stopped. With Mr. Ivory the worst I've had is him falling asleep while trying to hug me."

Looking at how tightly the chimera was hugging Torahiko I can honestly believe what they're saying. Jays drunken ramblings faded out into English, which Shin made a point of not bothering to translate.

 **Shin:** "He's Jay, he's drunk, he's muttering about how soft and warm Torahiko is. What more do I have to say?"

With Tatsu-nii thrashing about in his restraints while Juuichi kept watch on him in the corner of the restaurant most of the night passed without further dilemma.

 **Hiroyuki:** "Well might as well keep eating. Jay, do you want some?"

 **Jay:** "Ah! Nishimura used my first name, does that mean I can use your first name too? And you're even offering me food! You're such a nice friend!~"

 **Torahiko:** "Oh boy. I'm not cooking for him."

 **Hiroyuki:** "He's drunk. He's not going to be able to do it himself."

 **Torahiko:** "So you do it. Clearly I'm preoccupied with him on my arm and cooking for you and me at this point."

Oh no you don't. Someone needs to look after him, but I'm steering clear of that task.

 **Hiroyuki:** "But you cook so much better than I do! It seems only fair to give him the best he can get."

 **Torahiko:** "..."

 **Hiroyuki:** "Plus I'll feed you while you help care for him."

 **Torahiko:** "...hng"

That got him. Time to go in for the kill! I pulled myself in real close and gently pressed my lips to the tiger's ear.

 **Hiroyuki:** "I'll stay the night with you and let you do whatever you like."

Barely a whisper that only the tiger could hear. I knew I had him when his cheeks turned red. He was already broken down.

 **Torahiko:** "GAH! Fine but you better keep your promise."

 **Hiroyuki:** "Wouldn't dream of breaking it."

Sorry Grandma and Grandpa. Seems I won't be coming home tonight at all.

* * *

 **Torahiko:** "Haaah. I'm stuffed!"  
"Seems like another successful reunion for sure."

 **Jay:** "Reunion, and a first time meeting too! I'm glad to have been here!"

 **Shun:** "What are we going to do this summer? The beach again? Maybe another camping trip?"

 **Konosuke:** "We could take a trip to the city together. There's lots of places to spend time there."

 **Jay:** "I'd rather go to the beach or camp personally. Fresh rural air is something you all take for granted. Plus I haven't gotten to camp since I was a kid so I'm excited to do it now that I'm older."

 **Tatsuki:** "As long as we can all make it fit in our schedules we could do anything we want to. We also have the festival to look forward to this month too."

 **Shin:** "We don't need to plan anything big. As long as we do something other than laze around all day our summer will be well spent."

 **Torahiko:** "That's true. What do you say, Hiroyuki? Feel like living this summer to the fullest?"

Seeing the tiger grin at me. Seeing everyone chat excitedly about what they could do this summer. Seeing my friends happy to spend this month to the fullest. The feeling that this may never happen the next year left my mind. This was a time to make memories now, not worry about the future just yet. Besides as long as we all hold the same desire to come together like this again, no matter how far apart we are it wouldn't be impossible, right?

 **Hiroyuki:** "As if you even need to ask. Of course I do!"

This was it. My second summer back here in Minasato. No matter what happens I won't regret a thing.

-Morenatsu: Another Summer-

-August 1st-

-End-


End file.
